Scar and Lust story
by Sophie Hillson
Summary: If you are a fan of the Scar and Lust pairing you will probably like this story. Please read and review! Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**That night, Scar lay in bed staring at the locket on the stand beside his bed. His red eyes, made an even deeper red by his life of stress, physical abuse and little sleep, bored hard on it for quite a time, studying the metal, glimpsing through memory the lock of dry and faded hair within. The young alchemist had told him it would be pointless to waste his time thinking about that homunculus as if it where a worthwhile person, much less the person that he loved, the person his brother had given his life to resurrect. It could not feel, he had said- but Scar was thinking that that was a lie. He could tell by the expressions on its face that it wasn't an empty shell, a mindless doll. Whatever or whoever it was could think, could reason, and almost undoubtedly feel. He knew the hungry one could feel, it had reacted with great concern and compassion when Lust had become stricken at the sight of the amulet. It had even given up its purpose, its quest, to rush Lust off to safety. Anything that existed to blindly follow the orders of another wouldn't have done that. Yes, she might not be **_**her**_**…but she was someone. Scar knew that it was wrong, but from the moment he had seen her, his heart had burned for her. Even if Lust was not the woman it had been intended that she be, Scar still wanted to see her, to know her. He could not explain it-he should want to kill it. It was an abomination against his god, an awful sin against nature. His brother had broken the most important laws of his people and used the magic of his greatest enemies and created her. She had been his demise.**

**But she was also made of his flesh. Black magic or not, Scar knew his brothers own blood went into her creation. Three times Scar had confronted Lust, first at the library, then at the lab, and finally on the street, when he confronted her with the locket, and each time he had asked her who she was, why did she have that face, and each time she had failed to admit any knowledge of her history. He wondered ceaselessly what she knew. He knew that he could not die without knowing more about her. If his brother had lived, he knew that he would have loved his creation regardless of what or who it was. Scar knew he could not kill it as he would any other alchemist creation. His brother would have wanted him to take care of it for him, to make sure it was happy. Scar knew this because he knew his brother, and he was longing to oblige. Scar cared for very little in the world, and for a long time he wondered if compassion even still existed in his stone hard heart-until he had seen her, and everything he'd ever felt had come flooding back, and for once he felt stuff besides revenge and hate. It was refreshing, even though he was now greatly troubled and uneasy. He had to figure out how to approach her again. The time they'd met before he'd almost died. He had no way of knowing if she'd even listen to anything he'd say, she hadn't shown interest before. She could just sic her partner on him.**

**Scar walked the streets that night. He knew the time was drawing close when he would die, and his revenge and his brothers work could be completed. He wondered what would become of the philosophers stone he would create. He hoped it would be destroyed, or lost. Nobody deserved its sordid powers. Only one thing could stop him at this point, and that was if he where given another purpose, a better reason to live.**

**She'd seen him first. He'd looked up by chance, into the sky, gazing at the crystal desert sky, and had noticed her silhouette, sitting on the roof of a building, black clothed legs dangling off the side. She was looking down, at him, and the only things that moved where a few small strands of her raven hair, rising softly with the breeze like fragments of smoke from a dying flame. He stared up at her for nearly a minute, his gaze the same hard glare that he as used to giving. He ascertained she was alone, and he decided to approach her. He hoped she would not leave as he scaled the stairs of the abandoned house and pulled himself onto the roof. He looked around, the roof was bare. Only the silent chimney, and her, still sitting where he'd seen her, still facing away from him, off the side, looking down at nothing. He stood up, tall, tense, and waited to see if she'd turn or speak. She did not, so he stepped closer. Finally, when he was about six feet away, she picked her head up and turned to face him. She looked at him with the same lazy, uninterested look she'd given him before, as though he where a mouse and she a sleepy cat, awaked by his presence. She pursed her lips and her hair fell across the left side of her face. Her one visible lavender eye met with his red ones. **

"**Well well, is this just chance or where you out there looking for me?" She asked.**

"**Nothing is chance." Scar replied, his voice low, absolute. "You never answered anything I've asked you."**

**She frowned, tilted her head a bit, and crossed her legs, now fully facing him. **

"**Why does it matter?"**

"**Are you asking me this? You do not care about your past?"**

"**My past." Lust tried to shove back the flood of memories that engulfed her. They where around her in a swarm, and she was drowning. Her heart pounded in her chest and she struggled to remain cool and in control. She wanted desperately to know about her past, to know about this man, his brother, the woman that she was, and why she'd been created. How she'd ended up with Dante. She shouldn't know, though. It was forbidden. She shouldn't feel, shouldn't care. That would come after she'd obtained the stone and became human. Not now, when she was still a homunculus, and had a job to do. She couldn't let him know about the memories.**

"**I have no past." She looked down and away, back to the dark and empty street of the evacuated city.**

**Before she looked away, Scar had seen something in her eyes, the same thing he had seen before she'd fainted, when he first presented her with the locket-a sort of distance, as if she where reminiscing. He'd also seen hesitation, and could it be…sadness? **

"**You do. Someone had to create you, and it isn't whoever your wiping the ass of now. You know how your kind are made, don't you? Your made from the flesh of the person who created you. I doubt the one your droning to would care enough to do that."**

**His voice was angry, almost yelling. This was his only chance to find out what it really was his brother had created. He had to make the most of it.**

**What she said next surprised him.**

"**Our master may not have made us, but she finished us. When an alchemist starts a human transmutation, they usually fail because they don't complete the last step. I wasn't alive until my master came and fed me the red stones, the ones that gave me my shape. Before her I was just a shapeless, helpless creature. If my brother hadn't found me and brought me to her, I would have been destroyed with Ishbal."**

**Scar nodded. **

"**My brother was the one who started your creation. His fiancé, the one you where supposed to be. He started into alchemy just to bring her back. It destroyed him when he failed. He died still trying."**

"**Do you expect me to care."**

"**No. I only came here to tell you, out of respect for my brother, because he would have wanted me to. I know you cannot feel anything. You are not the woman he loved."**

**Lust signed. "You know, it hurts me. That's why I am doing what I'm doing, trying to obtain a philosophers stone. Once I have one I can become a human. I can become her."**

**She looked back up and at him then, almost hopeful, like a child trying to please a parent. He scowled deeply.**

"**No, You can never become her." He suppressed a growl. "I should not have come."**

**He turned to leave.**

"**No, wait." Lust stood. "I do have memories. Of a time before I was created. I remember him, and you. And I remember when I died."**

"**Not you." Scar closed his eyes, glad he was facing away from her. A tear threatened to escape his eye. "You are an unnatural creation. Whatever memories you have aren't yours. They are probably my brothers."**

"**Scar. I remember things that happened when he wasn't there."**

**Scar tensed. His own past with her flashed before him. He wondered if she knew he'd loved the woman, knew that it was because of their love the wedding between her and his brother had been put off for so long. He had just been younger than her then, though they had known her for the same amount of time. The two of them had played together when they where small, but when they grew and she became mature, it was his brother who had courted her.**

"**That means nothing." He replied, even though, inside his heart, it meant a lot more than he felt comfortable with. He could not succumb to believing a lie. For this creature to be her, it was impossible.**

**He had to change the subject, and there was only one he knew to go to.**

"**I'm going to make a philosophers stone you know."**

"**I do."**

"**Don't trip in those heels trying to get it."**

**He left.**

**She stared at the space where he'd been for a long time after she knew he wasn't coming back. It was even more empty than the sky.**

**She found him next. He'd just killed the Crimson Alchemist, his greatest rival. He stood over his body, triumphant but broken. He was empty inside now, too much of his revenge had been completed. There was very little left, time was ticking away. She faced him from a bit aways, her gaze hardened now, her eyes now awake and for once, determined. She had done a lot of thinking that night, about what was important, about the things she had been doing, an had been allowing to happen because they fit a plan. Well, her plan had changed.**

"**What are you going to do now, Scar man."**

**He gasped, startled at her presence. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Talking to you."**

"**Why?"**

"**I know what has to be done to create the philosophers stone. My whole existence, that's what I've studied. All I'd ever wanted was for someone to succeed in creating it, so my master would make me human. I want to know one more thing though. I want to know something about you."**

**Scar tried to hide his surprise. She wanted to know about him?**

"**What?!"**

"**Why do you want to make the stone. Is it just for revenge, and to complete what your brother started. What will doing that, make you?"**

**Scar couldn't believe that thing was asking him this. Why did she care? His head was spinning. What would that make him? That wasn't important…or was it? For the first time in a long time, a psalm from the book of Isbala ran through his head, one about the purpose of life, and moving forward. He figured it was just his own mind, but for an instant it felt like Isbala himself was speaking to him, asking him if he was really bettering the world by killing the alchemists and ending his life. Isbala asked him to let go of the past, the massacre. Those people had themselves to live with, and Scar had himself. Death was too easy of a way out, he didn't deserve it. He was asked to take another way.**

**Scar hung his head. **

"**It wont make me much of anything, will it?"**

"**That's not for me to say." Lust replied in her seductive, teasing tone. "If you die creating the stone it will be quickly hidden away by whoever is lucky enough to find it first, that's for sure. But you? Just a military victory pulled from the shambles of a disaster."**

"**Well, so what if you've convinced me. You've tried to kill me before. Why does it suddenly mean something to you know? I thought becoming human meant everything to you."**

"**It does." Lust replied, he voice a whisper. "I don't know why."**

**They looked at each other, observing, trying to see into the others mind. Scar didn't trust her, it was all too strange. How could she go from being a monster to going against all she'd lived for just to…dare he say it…save his life?**

**Suddenly they where interrupted by a hail of artillery fire. The military was invading the city in response to Scars murder of Kimblee. **

"**We have to get out of here." Scar said. The two began to run-Scar in from, Lust a yard or so behind him. **

"**There he is!" **

**Scar passed them by, now shielded by a building. Lust however paused, deciding to eliminate a close pursuit. Three soldiers fired unanimously at her, bullets singing through the air, straight to their target, standing immobile and unshielded. Suddenly, the scene was interrupted, Scar had turned back and he threw himself between them. His body jerked as the bullets ripped through his flesh, but he stood until they had all hit, and then he fell. Lusts eyes pierced the attackers with ice cold mercy, and then she killed them with her claws. She swooped down and grabbed Scar up into her arms.**

"**Why did you do that? You know it takes more than that to kill me."**

"**I know. My damn body just acted on its own." **

**He coughed, and a few drops of blood flew up to his lips. He stared at the clouds, in terrible pain, not wanting to look at her. This end…it wasn't any better than the other option had been, was it?**

**She was looking at him, though. **

"**You loved me once, didn't you?" She asked.**

"**Not you, her." He replied. He struggled to get up. He still had some strength. with her help they exited the city and took refuge in a cellar just pass the outskirts. Then, he passed out.**

**Scar drifted in and out of consciousness for several days. He remembered being undressed, and having his bleeding stopped with tourniquets and red hot pokers from a fire. He had clean clothes from the cellar put on him and then he was lifted into a wagon, hidden, and they began to travel. They journeyed for several days, Lust caring for him, washing the wounds and changing the bandages, until they finally came to someone's house, and he was removed from the wagon and brought inside. A man, older, put him inside an alchemists circle and using a red stone, illuminated the circle. Scar tried to yell and escape but Lust was there and held him down. He yelled many things, severely angry at being subjected to having alchemy performed on him, and shouted many nasty things, but in his weakened state he was helpless against the homunculus, and soon blackness came again, and then when he awoke again, the sun was up, and birds where singing, and he felt himself renewed. He got up from the bed. **

**The kitchen stood right inside the door, and there was a table, at which the old man sat, smoking a pipe, reading a book and taking some notes. H looked up at Scars approach with a smile. His eyes where friendly, but Scars where not. He still hated alchemists. **

"**You. Don't EVER practice your devils art on me again. Alchemy is an abomination. A few days ago, I would have killed you where you sit."**

**The man sat back and chuckled. "Nothing I haven't heard from you before. Quite mild in comparison to the things you where saying before, actually. I suppose you would have been fine with dying, as opposed to being subjected to my alchemy, but your… companion would have nothing of it." He frowned for a moment and rubbed his neck, as if a knife had been pressed against it. "She can be quite persuasive."**

"**Lust brought me here?"**

"**Who? Lust? Is that her name? Yes she did. You where really out of it, weren't you. Well, I cant complain. I'm just glad that's all she came for. Hell, after the last time we'd met I was sure she'd come back to kill me."**

"**Kill you? Why?" Scar glared.**

**The mans demeanor was fully serious now. **

"**Why, we have a history. Many years ago. My son was dying, and I had been traveling around, trying to find a way to save him. I came to a place where they where making a sort of red water, and this was supposed to be an ingredient. That's where I met her. She came back to the village with me and showed me how to make the water, and the red stones. I realized fast though that what I was doing was dangerous, and hurting people. I never want to hurt anybody, all my life I've helped them. My son died, and I had to tell her that I wasn't going to make anymore of the red stuff. She'd gone to kill me then, but I guess I wasn't that much worthy of her time, and she let me go. You can understand now, why I was more than glad to use up the last of the stones to heal you for her. It sure beat having her here at my doorstep to finish me off."**

"**Hm. Where is she now?" **

**The man shrugged. "How would I know? I'm certainly not going to ask her."**

**Scar had to suppress a smile. He could see Lust threatening the alchemist, and though the man had saved him, he still despised all alchemists. **_**Good for her. **_**He thought. He went outside. It was a beautiful day, and they where no longer in the desert. Green was all around and he couldn't help but think about how similar it was to the time he lived in Ishbal, when things where still innocent and good. He walked down a small embankment towards a creek when he saw her, walking down the edge, peering into the shallow water, and his breath caught in his throat as it seemed as though he had traveled back in time, to a time when he still had a chance at being happy.**

**She looked up, hearing him, and smiled. He wanted to smile too, because she had a beautiful smile, and he felt it was sincere, not mocking and dangerous like before. He wanted to go down to her, but he was frozen in place, and besides, he had ever right to be mad at her. Who did she think she was? **

**Lust jogged over. Scar noticed that although she was still wearing her usual dress and gloves, her feet where bare. She was graceful, as "She" had been, but Lusts eyes where still different. They where deep like an icy sea and glinted like light across metal. "Hers" had been warm and brown and beamed like the sun, but for some reason Scar was beginning to no longer compare her to the one that was lost. He was starting to want to push her away into the past, so that this new woman could exist. He was feeling young again, and he hoped it would not make him a fool. This new woman was someone who intrigued him. "She" would have been too innocent, too naïve to ever be able to be with Scar. Scar had done too much, and there was no going back. Lust, however, might understand. IF she truly was a person. Scar could not assume.**

"**Have you come to fulfill your threats?" She mocked, reaching him.**

"**My threats?" Suddenly, his body acted on its own again. This time he grabbed her, fast before she could react. He pressed the hand of his tattooed arm against her forehead while his other arm grasped her by her waist. Lust drew her claws and tried to fling his hand away, but he fought her. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to struggle free, she slid her claws like scissors around his neck. **

"**Let me go" She ordered.**

"**You forget, I have your weakness." He replied.**

"**Oh, no I wouldn't forget." Her eyes pierced into his, strong and determined but surprisingly free of malice. He knew she would not kill him. She had just saved him, after all.**

**Scar let her go, pushing her away and in the same movement he moved to draw the amulet from the pocket inside his tunic. Suddenly, a bolt of panic went through him as he realized it wasn't there. **

"**Where is it?" He demanded.**

**Lust gave him an innocent stare. **

"**Honestly, you know that I don't have it."**

"**How about that alchemist?"**

**Lust frowned. She didn't move.**

"**He has it, doesn't he." Suddenly Scar began to laugh. He laughed like he hadn't laughed in years. Lust eyes widened in shock. What was so funny? She'd never thought the sober man would ever find anything so downright amusing.**

"**Son of a bitch. Your really fucked aren't you? I bet he took it off me after you realized you couldn't. You couldn't say anything though, could you. Couldn't let him know what he had. Maybe I'll tell him."**

**Lusts arms where crossed. **

"**Is that anyway to treat someone who saved you?"**

"**I didn't ask to be saved. You saved me from shit."**

**Lust turned and stalked off. Scar went back to the house.**

**Lust came back that afternoon. Scar was in the room, just finished with his preparations to leave. He had no intentions of staying with the alchemist longer than he had already. The alchemist fled quickly outside when she entered, and she glanced at him as he left. Then she grinned at Scar.**

"**What?" Scar asked, unable to take her silence.**

**Lust ignored him. She walked over to where the buckets where and began to remove her gloves. **

"**Don't think I didn't tell him your weakness."**

**Lust began to wash her feet. She finished, and dried them. Scar had to pretend not to be watching her. She put her stockings and boots on, then her gloves.**

"**Are you leaving?" He asked. "Damnit, Im still alive because of you, the least you can do is answer me!" **

**Lust stopped, surprised. She turned and looked at him, and gently took his hand. Scars eyes widened. His heart began to beat harder in his chest as he tried to ignore their touching. He could feel the warmth absorbed by her hand from the heated water transferring into his own flesh-or was he the one giving off the heat? Why did he let himself feel like this?**

**Suddenly, Lust moved in closer to him, much closer. She wrapped her left arm around his back, leaned up, and kissed him. Her kiss was soft, teasing, just brushing his lips, and she parted from him with a smile. The next thing that went through Scars mind was that maybe he should close him mouth, because at some time it must have dropped open.**

**The two left together, not saying a word. They walked, together but apart, all the way into the main part of town. Scar stomach began to rumble as he felt hungry for the first time that day. It must have been ages since he'd last eaten. **

"**I have to stop and eat something". He said.**

"**All right." Lust replied. "Theres an inn right over there."**

**The two headed for it, and Scar ordered a dinner. Lust got a drink, and while Scar ate, she stared into it. Scar wondered what she was thinking, if anything at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly they where interrupted. A band of men, all large, muscular and toting guns or other weapons burst into the inn.

"Everybody, hands up where we can see them!" One of them yelled. One of the men went up to the innkeeper and demanded all of the money while the others watched for "heroes". Lucky for them, there where no heroes in there at that time. The men left.

Scar finished eating and the two left. There was a commotion on the street. The old man who had healed Scar stood facing the raiders. Several frightened villagers stood behind him, trying to look like something of a formidable backup.

"Id leave now, if you know whats good for you."

One of them yelled, his voice shaking despite his attempts to mask his fear.

"You cant keep robbing us like this, our village has nothing left. We've given you so much already."

"Really?" Laughed one of the thugs. He went over to a tubby man and poked him roughly. "I don't see anyone starving here. Why, your still catering to guests even." He'd noticed Scar and Lust. The two didn't exactly blend in.

"Although, heres one I might not mind doing a little hosting for, if you know what I mean." He laughed, and so did his cronies. He went over by Lust, and grabbed her arm. "I just might take you with us. How would you like that, sweet lips?"

Lust smiled, and Scar came up. He knew Lust could take care of herself, but Hell if he was going to not do anything. He would kill the guy if he didn't beg for his life.

"Let go of her!" He yelled.

"Whos this? What're you going to do, Scar face?"

"I wouldn't ask him that if I where you." Lust grinned.

"You seem cocky, Missy. Or are you thinking your going to like what I got planned for ya?"

"Oh, I like a man with a plan." Lust replied. "Hm, but not your plan."

Scar was about to pummel him across to the other side of the gate when a woman screamed. She grabbed at a young man as he was dragged away from her by one of the thugs.

"What are you doing?" The leader, the man who had Lust, yelled.

"This kid here tried to get me. Let me kill him."

The leader nodded. "Go ahead. Like I said, I don't put up with no heroes."

"No!" The alchemist ran forward. He couldn't use alchemy without a transmutation circle, which he hadn't been able to draw, but the villagers had still come to him for help, like they always had. He was their only hope. He tried to free the boy, but he was no match against any of the thugs. He too was secured, and the order was given to kill him.

"Stop!" Lust ordered. Faster than anyone could see, she drew her claws and sliced up the hem of the leaders pants, causing them to fall. Nobody could have noticed that she did it, it just looked like she'd moved her arm. Only Scar knew, because he already knew she could do things like that, and when the man reacted and tried to pull his pants up, letting Lust go, Scar ran forward and punched him in the face so hard the crack could be heard straight across the village from one end to the other. The man howled pathetically and went from tending to his hopelessly ripped pants to his crushed and bleeding orbital socket. All of his men reacted with shock and let their guards down, allowing the alchemist and the boy to free themselves. The alchemist quickly drew a circle and made bars shoot up from the earth, incasing all of the men. They where trapped.

One of the villagers came forward to Scar and Lust.

"Thank you, thank you, strangers. I don't know where your from, but we haven't been able to get the edge on these guys for a long time. Now our sheriff can lock them up and send them off to a jailor who can deal with them. We just weren't equipped. Please, let us treat you two to a celebration, and your welcome to stay at the inn on us for as long as you like. We'd be honored to have you."

Scar and Lust looked at each other. Scar shook his head.

"And where are you going to go Scar?" Lust asked.

"Ugh, good point. I mean, I don't have a plan or anything. Maybe It would be ok to stay a night and think things over."

"I agree. We'll stay one night." Lust said. "But please, no celebration. We'd prefer to be left alone."

As soon as she'd said it, she wished she could take it back. She knew what everyone would be thinking about them, and why they wanted to be alone at an inn. She wondered if she should request separate rooms, but she really didn't want to. If Scar wanted to, that was fine, but she wouldn't mention it. Besides, she was hoping he could help her figure out what to do with her life. Without her quest for the philosophers stone, she was lost. Being with Scar was all she had. She knew Scar would be dead if she hadn't talked to him, so she figured he didn't have much of a plan, either. She had to ask him if he would continue his quest of killing alchemists.

That night, she got her chance. They had been given the largest, most luxurious room the town had to offer, with two queen sized beds and a private bath. They had each just finished cleaning up from the day and Lust had changed into a simple black silk dress. She had been reclining on her bed while Scar bathed and she couldn't help but imagine him doing it. She'd seen most of his body before, when she'd tended to his wounds, she just hadn't been able to remove the locket from the pocket of his tunic. She only froze when it was in her view. Anyway, she was picturing him bathing and was thinking about how bad it was that she was doing that. Am I just living up to my sin? She thought, depressed by the notion. She couldn't deny that she was lusting for Scar. But there was more to her feeling for him than that. Much more, things she didn't understand. Even if they never got together sexually, she wanted to be with him forever. She was drawn to him, and she cared about what he thought of her. Scar came out of the bathroom, wearing fresh pants and a tunic to sleep in. He sat on his bed and reclined, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He signed, as if the weight of the world was held on his shoulders.

"Scar." Lust began.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"What is your real name?"

"You don't remember? I thought you had memories of that time."

"I do. But I wanted you to tell me."

Scar sat up.

"Today, I have no name. That person died long ago, with her, with my brother, with my village. Now Im just Scar, living a life of sin and retribution."

"It sounds to me like Im not the only one who needs help becoming human. We've both been dead a long time."

"I never thought of it that way." Scar looked at her. "Your right. Weve both died, and Im certainly not the person I once was. Hes gone." He looked at the floor, as if the answers existed in the swirling patterns of the wood. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't tell her that either. He could only be silent as he tried to think.

Lust, however, had thought about the meaning of her life for much longer than he. Shed been called a soulless monster her whole existence, after all. She had no idea what he was thinking, Scar was very hard to read, but she knew he was confused, empty. Just like her.

"Are you going to continue hunting down members of the military?"

Scar thought. He thought about Ed and Al, brothers who loved each other, who looked after each other. He'd been killing without thought or mercy. Was that really the will of Ishbala? No, his god was dead. The military dogs had destroyed Ishbala wish Ishbal, just as they had destroyed the person he had been and any chance that Scar could lead a life of righteousness. He had gone from heaven to hell, and now he'd been brought back up to purgatory. In purgatory, there was no room for blindness. If he where to kill, it would have to be with discretion.

"No. I mean, I will if I have to, if their hurting people. But, I guess…some alchemists might not know what their doing. They might be good people, just corrupted. Maybe I can work to stop people from abusing their powers as alchemists in a more correct way than just killing them."

Lust laughed.

"Now that's a big step, scar man. I knew you'd think of something."

"And you, Lust? What will you do? Are you going to get someone else to make your stone?"

"That wouldn't be right now, would it?" Lust replied.

"That's a very human thing to say." For the first time, Scar smiled at her. _Something without a soul couldn't possibly think that way. _Scar reasoned. _I knew she had to have a soul. She was just misguided by whatever master was directing her. The same way I'd been misguided by my hate._

"Thank you." Lust genuinely felt shocked. Was Scar considering her human? _No, I cant let myself think that. _She thought. _Scar hates me, Im a burden of his past. Why would he even want to look at me?_

She looked away. Scar sensed something as troubling her. Could it be that his comment had hurt her in some way?

"Lust. I…uh…I think I owe you something from earlier."

"Owe me? For what? I saved you because I wanted to, remember?"

"Not that." Scar came over to her bed, and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her cheek as she looked at him, and realized what he planned to do. Lust moved to pull back but scar grabbed her, firm but still gentle, and pressed her towards him as he planted his lips on hers. Lust could see his eyes where closed, and could sense him pulling away, but this time she grabbed him and kept him close, their bodies touching from their lips down to their hips, and Lust renewed the kiss and began to gently work his lips until they parted and his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss began to escalate until they both ran out of breath and had to break apart. Then, Scar moved back in and Lust responded, locking once again into a kiss, and this time Lust closed her eyes, embracing the warm sensation spreading throughout her entire body. They both turned to fully face each other and Scar pushed Lust back so that she was leaning against the wall. He pressed himself almost fully against her, suddenly desperate to have as much of their bodies touching as possible, and more. _Stop it, stop it. _He begged himself. _Once it happens, theres no going back. _

But there was already no going back. Scar knew that he loved Lust. Suddenly he remembered something. He stopped midkiss and pulled away. He walked over to where his things where, on the floor.

"Whats wrong?" Lust asked. She wondered if she was making a mistake. She didn't want scar to think that all she was was a sin. She wondered if he even liked her, and if he ever could. The answer came sooner than she could ever have expected. Scar withdrew the locket from his tunic. Lust felt herself tense and freeze, helpless. She fell back against the wall. Scar walked over to her. He placed the locket around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Lust squeezed out.

"Eliminating a problem." He replied. Lust closed her eyes. If this was the end, she couldn't have hoped for anything more merciful. Scar kissed her forehead.

"Open your eyes." He ordered.

Lust saw him get a book of matches, an ashtray, and some paper from the drawer of the bed table. He ripped the paper up into the ashtray. What he did next made Lust gasp. He opened the locket and showed her the hair that had been inside. Then he gently kissed it, and threw it in with the paper. He lit a match and set it all on fire. Lust felt her body relax as the hair finished burning. The two of them watched until the flame had died, and then they went to the window and scar threw the ashes out, to be taken by the wind. Lusts weakness was no more…or was it only just beginning?

The two embraced. Lust wondered at how happy she felt in his strong arms. She'd never thought she'd be able to feel that way without being human. It was as if the enormous void in her was beginning to close, and her shattered body was beginning to fill in with what it had been missing. Scar initially wondered if he had made a mistake, throwing away his power over her so soon, but when he held her in his arms he knew that it didn't matter, if she killed him it would be more merciful than living a life never trusting her at all. Being with her made him alive again, and he wanted to know that she felt the same way too. They kissed. Scar picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and perched over her as they kissed. Lust untied the cloth belt that held his tunic closed and as the soft cloth opened she went in with her hands. She realized her gloves where still on, god, had she grown that used to always wearing them that it'd taken that long for her to notice, to want them off? She held her right hand out between them. Her left hand was wrapped around Scars waist. Scar noticed the glove and he leaned back, took the soft black cloth between his teeth and yanked it off her arm. He then took it and threw it in the corner. Lust laughed and presented him with the other hand, and he used his fingers to slowly roll the fabric up until it reached her palm, at which point it too was removed and thrown into the corner. Lust went to pull him back onto her but he resisted and grabbed her arm.

"Lets see what you've been hiding." He joked, examining her arm, her fingers. Then his kissed the middle of her hand and began to travel up her arm, kissing and nibbling her flesh. Lusts breathing intermixed with throaty sighs as he came up to her collarbone and touched her ouroburos tattoo. He sucked the skin there gently and Lusts hands where now free to explore his muscular chest. She gently massaged his nipples until they where as hard as the rest of his body and she caressed her face with his silver hair, breathing in deeply his smell. Scar groaned as he felt himself grow hard and he shifted himself so that Lust couldn't feel what had happened. Lust knew though, and she wrapped her leg around him and pulled him hard on top of her. They locked lips again and scar now dared to massage her breasts. He pulled up as they went for air and as they both gasped heavily lust too sat up and slid her dress over her head. Scar starred as he realized that she had been wearing nothing underneath, and his eyes drank up the sight of her. He moved towards her but she pushed him back and grabbed at his tunic. She slid off the bed and sat behind him. Scar sat entranced, only moving his arms as she slid the tunic off his shoulders. From behind Lust began to kiss his neck, his shoulder, and she traced the tattoo of his arm with her tongue. Scar could feel her breasts press up against his back and her hands tracing the outlines of his hips and abs. They traveled down into his pants, and he did his best not to shudder as they met with his manhood. Lust ran her hand along its length and then withdrew her hand and began to pull off his pants. Scar stood up to help her and then they where both completely naked. Lust laid herself down on the bed, cupping her breasts. Scar came down onto her and ran his hands along the sides of her body. Lust took her hands of her chest, preferring to touch his. They parted lips again and scar played with her breasts. Lust groaned as she began to stroke his abs and chest, her lean body rippling with her effort and her breasts taunt and firm. She spread her legs and used one to caress his buttocks.

"Oh god, Scar." She breathed. "I need you." Scar needed her too, the stroking of his body had made him yearn to be thrusting himself inside her. His part had been thus far neglected, but the time was coming fast for it to be put to good use. Scar had never had sex before. He acted boldly now, but that's the only way he knew how to act. He wondered if Lust could tell.

Lust had had sex before, not when she was the "other", but after she was created a homunculus. She'd fucked with Envy many times, but it had never meant anything. She'd only been living her sin. This time was different. This was the only time she'd opened herself to feeling vulnerable. She hoped Scar wasn't wondering about her past. It wasn't something she was proud of.

Scar touched her down there for the first time, and Lust threw back her head and writhed against the pulled up sheets. She groaned as he slid a finger inside her wet body and explored her tight interior.

"Please, do it." she begged. Scar very slowly pushed himself into her. He groaned as her soft walls pushed all around against his member. She was tight, but she was so wet he slid in easily. He began to thrust within her body. He grabbed her waist as his passion began to engulf him and his speed increased. He pummeled himself fully inside her. Lust arched her back and her legs, now both wrapped around him pressed against his back and ass and she moved herself to his rhythm. Scars eyes glazed as he watched her shaking beneath his body, their parts entwined, his penis ripped into her flesh and pressing hard into its void. Scars strong body began to sweat as he worked over her, the heat in his member increasing until he almost lost control. He grit his teeth as he continued to thrust and Lust begged him to go harder. He grew desperate, and a drop of sweat fell onto her body as he complied, much to his dismay as he struggled to last. Finally he felt her entire body convulse, and as her walls closed hard around him he could finally allow himself to release and his seed was freed deep into her womb. They each breathed each others names bwteen their heavy panting and Scar leaned down for one more kiss before he pulled out of her and lay down beside her. The two could now relax, happier now than either had been in much too long of a time. There was only one thing left that needed to be said, and that would come sooner rather than later. They both where already completely under its grasp.


End file.
